elysiumrpfandomcom-20200213-history
Force Magic
Note: Do not powergame/godrp with this magic. Force Magic is, the culminating effort of Elementalism reborn into a new thing altogether. Force Magic is the magic where pure force is controlled by a mage. The form knows two branches together, that being Kinetic Control and Explosive Control. One involves altering the physical plane trough concussive and magical force alteration and the other involves altering the physical plane by rupturing the fabric and energy of force as a concept to create an output. Force Magic is a relatively easily magic to learn. Origins Force Magic origins from an Elementalist name Olivia Waterloo. Olivia was, truly excellent in the arts of Elementalism. Her studies caused her to accidentally stumble upon force magic. Whilst trying to cast Pyromancy, she noticed her efforts were futile for some reason. Having been wearing an enchanted magical restrictor without remembering, she truly pushed her grit and effort, her willpower and energy into the spell she tried to cast. Having her essence bottlenecked by the restrictor, Olivia incorporated sheer force of will into her magic, and upon taking off the restrictor was met with a concussive explosion, and soon after the ability to control objects with her sheer force of will and magic weaved together. Etymology The name Force Magic has little Etymology behind it. Hence that it's roots are traced down to translate to the Draconic word "Henorae." Which closely relates to the common word Force. Force Magic was coined as a term primarily due to the infusion of sheer mental force and magic being weaved together. The result being Force Magic. To combine the two terms for good measure. Present Day Olivia having of only invented the magic as of recent, has allowed her magic to spread as far as it possibly can. In short, Force Magic teachers are hard to find, but they are most often willing to teach anyone willing to show the aspiring student their form of magic at the drop of a hat. Force Magic is primarily used as a utility magic, but can be manifested forcefully and offensively by creating powerful explosions to harm someone. Specifics of Force Magic Force Magic is the art of weaving force of will and magical energy together to produce an effect akin to either telekinesis or explosive force. Aptly why the magic was named force magic, it can't be scientifically explained, but it is, certainly possible trough magic. Scholars theorize that Force Magic is an expression of one's own self. Furthermore one must know themselves before trying to master the magic specifically. Another reason why Scholars have hypothesized this way. Kinetic Control This allows a Mage to control objects with a form of telekinesis. Able to move objects around at high speeds and lift them up. They are able to control objects sheerly with their force of will. It is the easiest out of the two forms to master. Telekinetics as they are commonly referred to, use their magic to accomplish utilitarian tasks on a daily basis. Robbing a master Telekinetic of their magic would be like ripping out a limb. As a result, Mages who practice this are heavily reliant on it. Kinetic control can approximately lift objects of 100 lbs to 3000 lbs depending on approximate skill level. Explosive Control As the name certainly does imply. This branch of magic allows a Mage to split the force or flow of matter and create an explosion. This magic is known to be excellent for mining operations. Similarly, Pyromancers are able to create explosions on this manner, aptly why Olivia discovered force trough pyromancy, since it has very close ties to it. Explosive magic however does not cause anything to ignite, however, it can, in the right circumstances destroy entire houses or small buildings. Depending on the material. Dangers of Force Magic Force Magic does not come without dangers. Specifically with the Explosive Branch. A mage is simply not immune to their own explosions, and their magic does take a long time to charge up. As a result, many mages must be staying away from their blast or target, else they'd be hit with the same concussive explosive force they intended to cast in the first place. Category:Written by Ryan Category:Magic Category:Magic Anomalies Category:Dragon Magic